Noodle Gets Educated!
by NoodleFan101
Summary: After Noodle gets a visit from a Educational Governor she is NOT happy about what she is told, She has to go to school like a normal 13 year old girl! What adventure's will she run into? There will be pairings later in the story. This is based in Phase 2 of Gorillaz right after Demon Days was released but none of the Music Videos have been made. I own my OC Nikki.
1. Chapter 1

Haii! So this is my first fanfic :3 i hope you guys enjoy it! More will be up soon, Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Noodle Gets Educated! Chapter 1.**

**Noodle was sat in 2D's room right when she had won a game of Call of Duty against 2D, Murdoc called out to her **

**"Noodle! Get in here NOW! Some guy's here to talk to you!" **

**Noodle wondered who it could be because she never got any visitors.**

**"Hello there Noodle we are here to talk to you and your 'guardians' about your education" The tall man in a suit babbled on "I'm here from the National Education Government."**

**"Ughh… sure but which one of my 'Guardians' do you want to speak to?" Noodle said with a very confused expression.**

**"Well, How about the eldest?" Said the man pondering who to choose. **

**"That would be Murdoc" She said in bothered tone. There was NO way Murdoc was going to take this meeting seriously.**

**"Well okay then, Murdoc, Would you please join us in a meeting in a private room"**

**"Do I look like I have time to be talking to some stuck up government guy or whatever you are?" He said snarling at the man.**

**"Murdoc…" Noodle said in a threatening tone.**

**"Well… Alright then make it snappy."**

**Murdoc led Noodle and the man into a recording room they had at Kong Studios. Noodle and Murdoc sat next to each other and the man sat opposite them. Murdoc was slouched in his chairs wanting to get out of there. Russel brought in some tea, Milk and sugar. One of the cups being green tea, Which Noodle had asked for.**

**"So, Can I ask why you are here?" said noodle sipping at her tea.**

**"I have been sent here to talk about your lack of education."**

**"I don't have a lack of education, I'm smarter than most people my age, In fact, I'm smarter than most people Murdoc's age!" She said proudly.**

**"She ain't joking you know, But she can get a bit vain about it" Murdoc added.**

**The man chuckled a little bit, "Well that good to know Noodle, But you are at the age of 13 and should be in school starting to work on your GCSE's" **

**"Urrrm does that really matter? I'm in a band working on our music and I don't have time for school, Plus I haven't been to school in my life before so it shouldn't matter!"**

**"Well, I can see the point that you are trying to make but in England it is a legal requirement to go to school until you are 16." **

**"So what happens if I choose not to?"**

**"Your Guardians will be sent to jail and you will not allowed to be in the Gorillaz."**

**"WHAT!" Noodle gasped. "Are you kidding me? There is no way that I'm leaving Gorillaz!"**

**"Ay, There's no way I'm going to jail. I have already been before and I would rather not go again!" Murdoc said.**

**"Well then, Noodle, You are going to have to go to school."**

**"No! I don't want to, Isn't there something else I can do? Can't someone tutor me?"**

**"Well, If any of your guardians have the GCSE's to then yes, They can"**

**"Murdoc, Do you, 2D or Russel have the GCSE's to tutor me?" She said hoping for the best.**

**"Sorry luv', But we don't."**

**"Well, Can't we hire someone to tutor me?"**

**"You could, but it's a very expensive pay, £150,00 a year.**

**"NANDESUKA!" Noodle was so surprised it had caused her to start talking Japanese.**

**"Sorry Noods, But I am NOT paying for that!" Murdoc said strongly.**

**"I'm sorry Noodle, But you have to go to school. You will be starting in 2 weeks. Giving you time to pick up a uniform and take a look around school. We will be sending you to the nearest school from Kong, Essex High School. We will give you and appointment for you to go and take a look next Monday. Goodbye Noodle."**

**"Fine." Noodle said whilst storming out of the room leaving Murdoc sat with the man.**

**"Look what ya did! You made her cry!" Murdoc said with a smirk teasing the man.**

* * *

**So guys! What did you think? You like it? Hehe there will be more up very soon! (Possibly tomorrow!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! So here it is! Chapter 2 :D**

**Its a bit plain i know but i am getting to the good bit :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

2 hours after Noodle's meeting with the governor.

2D and Murdoc stood outside Noodles bedroom door listening to her cry.

"Nood's is real upset maybe you should go inside and see if she's alright." 2D told Murdoc.

"No I ain't going in she'll probably throw CD's at me and tell me to get out!" Murdoc yelled at 2D.

"Well, alright then I will go see if she is okay."

2D knocked on the door.

"Noodle, Can I come in?"

"*Sob* Who is it?"

"It's 2D, let me in I wanna talk to ya"

"Fine, But only you" Noodle said sniffing afterwards.

Noodle came and unlocked the door for 2D and locked it again as soon as he got in the room.

"Now, what's up luv"

"I have to go to school, I don't want to go to school. I want stay here and work on music with you guys!" Noodle said rubbing her eyes.

"I know Noodle, Murdoc told me what happened. It ain't that bad, Its only 3 more years!"

"3 years is too long! I don't want to ever go to school. Its going to be boring!"

"No it wont be, You'll get to meet lots of people your age who love music as much as you do! I bet everyone will want to be your friend because your famous."

"Really? People will want to be friends with me? Yeah I bet there will be lots of people who love Gorillaz."

"I bet there might even be some boys who have seen you from Gorillaz and like you" 2D said smirking at Noodle.

"No, I don't want a boyfriend 2D! Hehe they will just get in the way of work!" Noodle said giggling.

"Okay, That's probably a good thing as well! Just don't worry Noodle! It will be fun! As soon as it's over you can go back to be in your own little silly world."

"Yeah, I suppose it won't be that bad! Did you like high school 2D?"

"Ugh…Well let's just say I didn't have the best time but that was then! Schools different now!" He said looking down at his hands.

Noodle didn't say anything else about his high school because she could tell 2D didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh okay, well thanks 2D I appreciate you cheering me up"

"It's fine Noods!" He said leaning over and hugging Noodle.

Noodle and 2D headed down into the living room where Russel and Murdoc were sat.

"Are you okay now Babygirl?" Russel said bringing Murdocs attention away from the TV and over to Noodle.

"Yeah I'm fine now Russ, 2D cheered me up" Noodle said looking over and smiling at 2D.

"Good to know" Russel said before biting into a slice of cold pizza.

"Don't worry luv' school won't kill ya" Murdoc said trying to reassure Noodle.

"Yeah I know"

*1 week later, Monday*

"Okay Nood's are you ready to go and see the school?" Murdoc said whilst hopping into the Geep.

"Yeah, lets go. See you later 2D see ya Russ!"

Noodle was extremely nervous about starting school because she was worried about what people would say.

*At the school, Essex High School*

"Hello there Noodle! It's lovely to meet you, I'm Mr Smith and I am the Head teacher, It's amazing to be having a celebrity joining here."

"Hehe Thank you, Its nice to meet you to" Noodle said whilst blushing.

"And a very famous celebrity at that, Anyway here we take education very seriously. At this school you choose your GCSE's in year 8 and start them in year 9. This means you will have to choose 4 choices as you will be starting year 9, Have you got any you would like to choose?"

"MUSIC!" Noodle shouted without meaning too.

"Oh we have a ambitious one here! That's great but you need to choose 3 more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Hers chapter 3, enjoy :3**

**Btw i promise the story is getting better soon!**

**It would also be muchly appreciated if you Reviewed or Favorited this!**

**Atleast than i know I'm not wasting time on this FanFic.**

**P.S VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Chapter 3

After choosing her another 2 options (Performing arts and History) They had come across a problem, Noodle was meant to choose out of Spanish or Italian but because of the Government project she was part of she was capable of speaking every language fluently.

"Well, This could be a problem" Mr Smith said scratching his forehead.

"Yeah, What are we going to do?"

He thought for a moment and then realised.

"Well Noodle, Seeing as you are a professional Musician and very famous how about in these lessons you go into others years music lessons and talk about the Music Industry?"

"Yeah! That's sounds great" Noodle began grinning.

After sorting out that small issue they went to look at all the rooms starting with the Music room.

"So Noodle this is our key music room we have all the musical equipment we need. What do you think?"

"It's nice! It's really big and lots of room to work in"

"Oh and this is Mrs Thomas, She will be your Music teacher."

"Hello Noodle, What a GREAT surprise to not just meet a very famous musician but to teach one. Gorillaz music is excellent by the way" She said with a very big grin.

"Nice to meet you too! Thank you, I will make sure to tell the rest of the band." Noodle said whilst blushing.

They walked out of the room towards two other doors.

"These are the practise rooms you can go in at break and lunch."

He then led her outside toward a very big white warehouse looking thing.

"This is our swimming pool, Because of several laws every student has to take PE and swimming is part of that."

"Oh great, PE!" Noodle whispered to herself, Noodle was a very healthy young girl but Sports wasn't exactly her best subject.

"You will need to buy a plain black swimsuit before you start, Is there any issues with that?"

"No, that shouldn't be a problem."

He then took her into the sports hall and showed her around the changing rooms.

"Ahh, This a year nine sports lesson most likely the one you will be in." he said pulling the door open for Noodle.

As Noodle walked in a few people recognised her and gasped at her being at their school, Others looked confused to why they were so shocked and just stared at Noodle looking at her up and down.

"Hello year nines, This is Noodle she is from a very famous band called Gorillaz and has decided to become part of our school." The girls began whispering to each other immediately more and more began recognising her. Noodle even overheard one girl saying she would rather have 2D there. Typical really, There was always a few fan girls everywhere she went.

"Please treat her normally and have respect for her. She will be starting next Monday."

As Noodle was walking out she heard one girl shout Sayonara.

"Sayonara!" She shouted back walking out smiling.

Many of the girls in the room had their hair propped up on the top of their head very messily with orange makeup all over their faces making Noodle cringe. Noodle had nothing against girls who wore makeup but they just went a bit over the top with it reminding her of the tarts Murdoc was always bringing home. Noodle was never one to cover herself in makeup she just wore a little eyeliner and that was it.

"Don't worry Noodle they are all lovely people and will treat you very nicely."

"I would hope so!" Noodle said pulling a big smile. "Err have you seen where Murdoc went? I didn't notice him leave.

"Ahh yes, Murdoc left to talk to the secretary about school matters. Our secretary is really quite a lovely lady."

Noodle remembered seeing her earlier. She was a very young and pretty and was wearing a short black dress with shiny high heels. Noodle knew Murdoc had not gone to talk her about school matters but maybe to get her number. This thought made Noodle smirk.

After looking around all the rooms Noodle found that Murdoc had picked up her blazer and tie. They blazer was plain black and had the school logo embroidered onto it. The tie was black and red striped but then looking closer she noticed it was actually a very dark blue.

The head master then said goodbye and she went home with Murdoc waiting to tell the band all about her day.

* * *

**So? What do you think so far?**

***PLEASE READ IMPORTANT MESSAGE***

**So tomorrow i leave for a Christmas holiday in Egypt and have no idea if i can get hold of the internet to upload more chapters D: I will try my best to get hold of the internet but i can't promise anything! I'M SO SORRY! *Sobs* I know I'm being a giant pain in the butt and trust i am really sorry! Even if i can't upload any, I will still be writing more chapters through the whole of the holiday so there will be LOTS of stuff when i get back :D (Btw the holiday is for 11 days)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYSSS! Sorry this took so** **long to upload**

**I've been busy with my coursework :(**

**But here its is Chapter 4!**

**Sorry it's so short i wanted to get this chapter done so i could get to the good bits! **

**Enjoy!**

**Murdoc: Alright kid... Shut up and get on with the story.**

**Fine i will! -_- Please review, favorite and follow! It's all appreciated!**

**Murdoc: Are you still talking! BE QUIET.**

**Mudz this my story i will do whatever i please.**

**Murdoc: Yeah but i'm clearly the star of it!**

**Yeaaaahh... I'm sure you are _**

**Murdoc: WHAT?**

**Nothing 3**

**Murdoc: (Whispering) Stupid kid...**

**Alright here it is... NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 4

After telling 2D and Russel about her day Noodle went to try on her school uniform. She was wearing the blazer and tie with a pair of black skin tight school trousers. She didn't really like the flared ones.

"Hey Noods! Its 2D, can I come in?" 2D shouted from outside Noodle's bedroom.

"Oh, sure!" Noodle said walking over to the door.

Noodle opened the door and 2D walked in seeing Noodle in her uniform.

"Oh wow Noodle! You look very smart" He said with a big smile.

"Aww Arigato 2D" Noodle said blushing a little bit.

"So are you looking forward to starting your new school?" He said sitting down on Noodle's bed.

"Yes I am but I'm a little nervous." Noodle said whilst joining 2D.

"Why? What's there to be nervous about?"

"What if people don't like me!"

"Noodle don't be silly I've already told you it'll be fine."

"Yeah I know but I can't help but worry."

"It doesn't matter anyway your Noodle! Our Asian Axe Princess, you could sort them out straight away. I've seen you kick Murdoc's ass before." 2D said laughing.

"Hehe yeah I am aren't I! I shouldn't have to worry."

"Yeah that's the spirit Noods!

"COME ON GUYS DINNER!" Russel shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, We better go downstairs for dinner."

"Alright then come on!"

Noodle and 2D headed downstairs to find that Russel had made Sushi which was one of Noodle's favourite meals.

"Wow! This Sushi is really good Russel" Noodle said whilst stuffing Sushi into her mouth.

"Good, I made it just for you babygirl! You're going to be starting school next week aren't you?" Russel said whilst doing the washing up.

"Yeah! It's going to be great!" Noodle said waving her chopsticks in the air.

"So you're not nervous at all?" Russel said smiling at Noodles excitement.

"No, I was but then 2D told me not to worry" Noodle said before stuffing more sushi in her mouth.

Russel turned to 2D and saw him smiling, Russel returned a smile and went back over to the sink to do some washing up.

After Noodle had finished eating her dinner she waited for 2D to finish aswell.

"Well I guess I'm finished!" 2D said pushing his plate forward.

"Yaay! Do you wanna play a video game with me?" Noodle said staring at 2D waiting for an answer.

"I dunno… Alright then lets go."

Noodle and 2D spent the rest of the night playing a zombie game.

* * *

**So what did you think? :3  
**

**ALSOOO! What do you wanna see in the future  
**

**Btw there will be more Murdoc SOON!  
**

**Murdoc: You bet there will be!  
**

**GO AWAY! MY.. STORY..  
**

**Murdoc: Alright.. alright, Just one suggestion?  
**

**What is it...  
**

**Murdoc: Get rid of the dullard and replace him for me?  
**

**GET OUT! (Rage)  
**

**Murdoc: I'm off to get a beer.  
**

**That's right. leave. now.  
**

**Jesus he makes me rage :P  
**

**Murdoc: (Shouting from the fridge) SO DO YOU LUV'!  
**

**Hmpph. I don't even know why he's here! Byee guys :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**FINALLY, Chapter 5 is here!**

**Murdoc: Took ya time didn' ya?**

**NOO GO AWAY MURDOC! Anyway, Sorry it took so long,**

**I kinda have a school that i have to attend, as well as Noodle now does :3**

**Murdoc: Bog off! Heheh i'll stay here if i want to!**

**Okay... whatever just be quiet.**

**Murdoc: I aint promising anything!**

***Face palm*anyway here is chapter 5!**

* * *

****Chapter 5

*6 am Monday morning, Noodles hello kitty alarm goes off*

"Jesus thats load..." Said Noodle rubbing her eyes.

She got out of bed and went to her wardrobe to get her school uniform. Today was Noodles first day at school, She didn't have to get to school until 8:35 but she wanted to make sure she was well prepared. She had gotten a new bag that she had brought from a website called Tokyo Toys. It had a picture of a monkey in a Totoro costume on, She loved it because she thought it was cute. After putting her school uniform in she put stuff like pencil cases and note pads in her bag. She then headed downstairs to get breakfast. She saw 2D sitting at the table just stirring his cereal, He looked like he was in pain. She then realized he was having a migraine. She also saw Murdoc in the next room on the couch drinking beer, She couldn't believe he was drinking so early.

"Err, hey 2D are you okay" Noodle said looking concerned.

*groan* "Yeah Noods, I have just got a bit of a headache" 2D said giving Noodle his goofy gaped teeth grin.

Noodle knew 2D said a '_bit of a headache'_ because he didn't want Noodle get concerned.

"Okay... well get better Toochi!" Noodle said whilst giving a big grin to 2D.

"Thanks Noodle, It's your first day at school today right?"

"Your welcome, Yeah! It is I can't wait!"

"Ahh well good luck Noods!" 2D said hugging Noodle.

"Thank you Toochi"

Noodle went into the next room to watch a bit of T.V

"HELLO NOODLE! You're starting school today arn't ya'!" Murdoc said with slurred words.

"Errr hey, yeah i am"

"As i thought, right well if any one starts just give em a good old blow to the face!" Murdoc said standing up a punching the air as hard as he could.

"Thanks Murdoc but i don't think I'm gunna need to, Also Murdoc your drunk, go to bed!"

"Naah I'm just a little tipsy! I'm just trying to have a bit of fun. You go to bed!"

"I've just woken up from bed!"

"Oh... Well I'm off to my winnebago, Have a LOVELY day at school." Murdoc said in a sarcastic tone whilst walking away.

"See ya Murdoc!" Noodle shouted whilst waving bye.

Murdoc was a bit of a grump a times but it was all out of love. He was especially grumpy when he had a bit to drink.

Noodle sat watching Avatar: The legend of Ang. After she had finished doing so when went back into the kitchen and made a slice of toast with chocolate spread on the top along with a cup of green tea. She than went upstairs and sat listening to some music for a bit. at 8:10 Noodle left for her first day of school. 2D and Russel offered to walk with her but she said it would be fine. It was strange to see outside of Kong Studios gate, I mean she had been out before but only to Tesco's or something. She hadn't really been on the outskirts of Kong, She never went out because, well... she didn't really have anyone to go out with. 2D was always watching movies or playing on video games, Russel was always working on his taxidermy and music and Murdoc would never agree to go out to the park with Noodle. Noodle was hoping maybe she could go outside more often when she had made friends to go out with. Whilst Noodle was walking to school she saw other kids walking to school looking at her, A lot of the kids ran up to her and asked her if she was Noodle, She would tell them yes and then they would ask for her autograph. When she got to school she had to go to the office to gt a planner, a timetable and someone to show her to her form room. When she was about to get taken to her form she saw who was showing her around, The blonde woman Murdoc was flirting with last week. Noodle could now see her name tag it read 'Miss A. Vice' and had a small picture of her on it.

"Hello there Noodle! It's lovely to see you again. "She said smiling,She had a very friendly, soothing voice.

"Hey, Nice to see you too." Noodle wasn't really sure what to say at this point.

"I'm going to take you to your form room now Noodle, Your form tutors name is Mr Castly, He is really nice and will make sure you settle in nicely!"

"Okay!"

She led Noodle to one of the the class rooms in the top of the building. When they reached the door Miss Vice knocked softly and the led Noodle into the room, All of a sudden the room went quiet and everyone just turned around and saw Noodle, They were all extremely shocked to see Noodle in their school, They had heard the rumors that she was joining but only people who saw it could believe it. They all began whispering to each other.

"Oh hey Noodle! Nice to meet you, Can i just say you've got some pretty killing music!"

"Oh thank you! It's great to meet you too, Mr Castly" Noodle said shaking his hand.

Mr Castly was around 2D's age and he also kind of acted like to 2D but he looked nothing like him. He was a little taller than Murdoc, Skinny but not skinny like 2D just slim. he had hair around chin length that was wavy. He looked very friendly and was very natural around Noodle.

"Anyway Noodle, Mr Castly will take you on from her bye!" Said Mrs Vice walking out the room.

The whole of the class was still whispering.

"WOAH GUYS! Settle down!" Mr Castly shouted.

All the students became quiet.

"For all of you who don't know who this is, This is our new form member and for some of you class member Noodle! You probably know her from the world famous band."

They all began talking again

"GUYS!" He shouted again.

"Right now i have your attention again, I want you to treat her normally! Also, Do you have any questions you want to ask her?"

Several students put their hands up.

"Jess" He said pointing to one of the girls.

"Er hey! Nice too meet you Noodle, Where is 2D?" the girl said playing with her hair.

Noodle began laughing. Everyone looked confused as to why she was laughing.

"Hehehe I guess you a 2D fan?" The girl nodded. "Well, He's probably at home either sleeping, watching a zombie movie or playing a video game!" Noodle began grinning again.

The girl started tell hr friend how much she loved 2D.

"Okay, another question" He pointed to a boy.

"Hey Noodle I was wondering are you single? Because you are incredibly cute." The boy said winking at her.

"Err... Yes i am single and thank you, That's very sweet of you" Noodle began blushing very heavily.

"Right... one more question." He pointed at another boy.

"Hi, Why is Murdoc so mean" The boy said very seriously.

Noodle chuckled a little bit.

"Well, Murdoc isn't that mean, He just acts that way to look like top boss... Unless your name is 2D, Haha he really isn't that bad!

"Okay, That's enough questions" He told the class and lots of them sighed.

They all went to talk to each other.

"Right, Noodle your seat is over there. Sorry there isn't anyone sitting next to you! These are the only seats without anyone sitting in them."

"Oh, Don't worry its fine!" Noodle said smiling.

"Okay"

Noodle sat down on her desk. On the two desk behind her a group of boys were crowded around. Noodle took out her headphones and began listening to DARE. (A/N; This is based right after Demon Days came out so none of the music videos had been made yet) She almost began singing out loud but then she realized she was in a room with people other than 2D, Murdoc and Russel. She then heard the bell go and she picked up her stuff and checked her planner, She had English. She went to English and had to sit next to a boy called Billy, he was nice but a little bit weird. Next lesson she had Music. When she got to the music room Mrs Thomas saw her and brought her in to stand at the front of her music class. There weren't alot of students there, Only around 14 including her. When all the other Music students walked in they couldn't believe they're eye's. They had _Noodle _from the famous _Gorillaz_! They had a famous Musician in their Music lesson!

"Hello everyone, As you can see Noodle from the extremely famous Gorillaz is here at our school now treat her fairly! introduce yourself Noodle!"

"Err hey everyone as you know my name is Noodle and I'm from the band Gorillaz, I come from Osaka, Japan, I live with my band members 2D, Russel and Murdoc. It's wonderful to meet you all." Noodle said smiling at the class.

A few of the girls weren't really concerned about her being there but most of them still couldn't believe it.

"Okay Noodle, Go sit over there,"

Noodle went and sat down next to a girl with long brown hair called Hannah and a Blonde boy called Kai.

"Hey it's AMAZING to meet you Noodle!" The girl said.

"Aww thank you! Its nice to meet you!" Noodle said smiling kindly at the girl.

"Okay, Today we've got free time on the instruments so get in pairs and i will tell you where to go." The teacher told the students.

They were already all in pairs. Noodle just sat there looking around at all the students getting into pairs. Suddenly a girl with bright orange girl came up to Noodle.

"Hey I'm Nikki! If you don't have a partner you can work with me" She said in a very soft tone whilst smiling at Noodle. Nikki was very pretty. Her hair was cut like Noodle's just the tiniest bit longer and her fringe was about 1cm shorter. She had pretty emerald green eyes like noodle, her skin was pale and very sweet looking again like Noodle. She was wearing a little it of eyeliner. She kind of looked like the lead singer of Paramore, What's her name... Hayley Williams, but not completely.

"Okay, Thank you!" Noodle said returning the smile.

* * *

**Soo! What did you think guys!**?

**This chapter is so much longer than usual!**

**You guys deserve it tough :3 **

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

**It really does mean alot.**

***P.S just so you know Nikki is kind of based on me, Not completely. i hope you don't mind! (Nikki isn't my real name BTW) **

**MY REAL NAME IS A SECRET... Joke it's Sian (Weird I know!) It pronounced Sharn incase you are wondering :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEY GUUUUYS! **

**I'm finally not ill and not busy,**

**So i was like**

**HERE COMES A NEW CHAPTER!**

**And so i began writing!**

**I hope you enjoy it :P I'm actually quite unhappy with this chapter,**

**But the next one is gunna be GOOD!**

**ENJOY! **

**Also, I would also REALLY like a ****_few_**** more reviews and follows!**

**It's all appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mrs Thomas told several students to go to different areas, She eventually told Noodle and Nikki to go to one of their practise rooms. As they were walking there Noodle and Nikki just talked about how Noodles first day was going.

"So, Hows your first day so far?" Nikki said smiling sweetly.

"Oh, It's great! Except I had to sit next to some weird kid called billy because I had no idea where else to go!" Noodle said giggling along with Nikki.

"Yeah… I saw!"

"Really? I didn't see you. Probably because I was being crowded by a bunch of kids" Noodle said making them both laugh again.

"Hehe yeah, Well I don't have anyone to sit next to so if you want you can sit next to me?"

"Yeah! That would be great! Thanks."

Noodle and Nikki reached the practise room and when they walked in Noodle saw all the music equipment at the back, They had everything! Microphones, Guitars, Bass guitar, You name it and they had it.

"WOAH! This is nearly as equiped as Kong!" Noodle said amazed.

"Oh wait… If your wondering what Ko-" Noodle was stopped by Nikki.

"I already know! It's Gorillaz studio." She said in a happy tone.

"Yeah! Wait, How did you know that?" Noodle said happily but slightly confused.

"Well for now lets just say that I'm no stranger to Gorillaz." She said in a funny tone.

"Oh, haha!" Noodle said smiling.

"Okay, so you go get yourself a guitar I'll sort out the amps." Nikki said picking up leads.

"How did she know I play guitar, Probably the 'Rock the house' Music video" Noodle thought to herself.

"Noodle picked up a White Fender Stratocaster, It was like her Yellow Fender Telecaster but not exactly the same.

"Do you want a microphone?" Nikki said giving Noodle her amp lead.

"Yeah, Sure why not?" Noodle said.

Nikki also got herself a guitar and Microphone. She then went and stood with Noodle.

"Oh! So you play guitar and sing?" Noodle said curiously.

"Yeah, I've sang since I was a kid! I originally learnt Bass but I play Guitar more often." Nikki said giving a silly grin.

"Please don't say you started playing Bass because you love Murdoc or something!" Noodle began giggling and then Nikki joined in.

"Oh dear lord, Nooo! Haha that would be weird, Plus Murdoc's annoying. But he's pretty funny" They began laughing at what Noodle had said again.

"GOOD! Haha you think Murdocs annoying? I have to live with him! Awwh, it's not too bad! You get used to him. Well I suppose you have to if your career and home depends on him!" They both began laughing again.

"Haha I couldn't imagine living with 3 older men! I would probably end up punching one of them!"

"Ohh, I have! Murdoc has been punched SEVERAL times. During one of the interviews from our first album I got angry with Murdoc because he was being horrible to 2D so I kicked his ass. Literally!" Noodle said in funny tone.

"Oh yeah! I remember watching that interview! It was pretty entertaing, Anyway, What do you wanna play?"

"Well, I don't mind. You choose!" Noodle said smiling straight at Nikki!

"Okay, well, urm…How about Feel Good Inc.?" She said smirking.

"Okay! Wait… You can play that? It only just came out on the album!" Noodle said shocked.

"Yeah I learnt it like 2 days ago. I absolutely love the song, It's so pretty sounding. My favourite bit is when you have your guitar solo and then 2D joins in! It's so nice… Woah! It's weird to be telling you this!"

"Oh… well thank you so much! It means a lot! That's really nice of you! Haha it's okay I know how it feels." Noodle said smiling delicately. "Okay then! Let's do this!"

"Yay! Do you wanna sing?"

"Well sure, Wait… we can both sing! You sing the first two verses and we can both sing the chorus, I can sing the next two verse and so on!" Noodle said very excitedly.

"Yeah, That's great!"

Nikki swapped her guitar for a bass, Just to make the song sound better and then they began playing. Nikki began singing. To Noodles surprise she was actually really good! Most girls their age thought they were good but they weren't so great. But Noodle and Nikki sounded really nice singing together. Noodle sang at the normal tone on the chorus whilst Nikki did the harmony. Then they had finally finished playing.

"Woah! That sounded great!" Noodle said cheerfully.

"That did sound pretty great!" Nikki said giving Noodle a high five.

"You're really good at singing Nikki!"

"Thank you but I'm nothing special! Your absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Oh! It's time to get back to class!" Nikki said point at the clock.

"Okay, Let's go then."

Nikki and Noodle put everything back and then quickly went back to their classroom and do Noodle's first day had a great start.

* * *

**SOOO! What did ya' think?**

**What would you like to happen?  
**

**More suggestions are appreciated!  
**

**Don't forget,  
**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!  
**

**Love chu all~~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I AM SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE!**

**If you are incredibly angry then you may slap me with a fish!**

**Anywho, This chapter is VERY short and is a bit boring in my opinion.**

**I didn't know what to do with this chapter, The next one is A LOT better.**

**ENJOOOOYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Russel! I'm home, Where are you guys?" Noodle shouted through the halls of Kong.

"Oh hey Noods, We're in the kitchen!" Noodle heard Russel shout back.

Noodle first had actually been quite good. She spent the day with Nikki because they had most lessons together, Noodle was actually surprised at how good the day had been. Noodle walked into the Kitchen to see them all drinking some beer.

"Hey Noodle!, How was your day then?" 2D Said with a welcoming smile.

"It was great! At first in English I had to sit next to a weird boy called Billy but then in Music I met a really nice girl called Nikki! She was really kind to me and she is a fan of Gorillaz, Oh yeah! She told me to say Hi to you guys and tell you that she loves our music! I told her about having to sit next to Billy and she said next time I could sit next to her." Noodle exclaimed very cheerfully.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a nice day" Russel said.

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad!" 2D said walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

"I know, I think I was just over reacting! Anyway, In Music me and Nikki paired up and we played Feel Good Inc together, It was actually pretty good! Nikki played Bass, I played guitar and we both sang. It was so fun!"

"Haha that's great babygirl" Russel said hugging Noodle.

"So what's for dinner? I'm so hungry!" Noodle said rubbing her stomach.

"What d'ya fancy?" Russel said walking over to the cupboards.

"Urm… HOW ABOUT STIR FRY?" Noodle shouted.

"Haha, Sure!" Russel sad patting Noodle on the head.

After running upstairs and getting changed into her casual clothes Noodle came back in time just for dinner.

"Ello Noods!" Murdoc said raising his beer bottle in the air.

"Oh hey there Muds" Noodle said walking over to the dinner table where Noodles Stir Fry had been placed.

"How was ya' day then love?" Sitting down onto one of the chairs at the table.

"It was actually pretty good!" Noodle said bringing a smile to her face.

"I knew that you would be alright, Did you have to hit anyone?" Murdoc said becoming more enthusiastic.

"Uh… No Murdoc, I didn't!" Noodle began laughing to herself.

"That's good then because you would have killed them"

"I don't know if I would have killed them but thanks…Hey Russel! This Stir Fry is soo good, Your food is always good"

"Thank you Noods" Russel shouted over from the Sink.

After finishing her dinner, Noodle headed upstairs to watch her favourite show Adventure Time. When Adventure Time ended she sat working on some new songs for the band. Noodle was incredibly excited for her next day at school so she went to bed earlier than she normally would.

* * *

So guys, Tell me what you thought,

I am sorry about the crappyness of this chapter :(


End file.
